It's my job to protect you
by hibridaoriginal
Summary: This story takes place after Madi disobeys Clarke for the second time after the events of episode 5x07. So assuming her role as mother, Clarke decides to deal with it. WARNING: CONTAINS CORPORAL PUNISHMENT, SO IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, DON'T READ!
1. Chapter One

**I need to say that I'm just loving the relationship of Madi and Clarke in this fifth season of The 100, so I just had to write something about them. I am Brazilian, but since most of the stories on this site are in English, I will write it in both languages. Any grammatical error, just excuse me, because I do not really have any fluency in the language. As you know, all my stories are spanking fics and this could not be different, so anyone who does not like, do not read. Remembering that the events of this story happen, after 5x07 in which Madi disobeys Clarke by the second time.**

 **WARNING: This story contains a disciplinary spanking on a child. So if you do not like it, do not read it!**

Clarke didn't know what to do. Octavia practically made Madi his second in command. Your little girl could die in this fight for the Valley and she just could not miss Madi. She was the only person she had in those six years. She is the only person she has now and she is his daughter. Clarke had a duty to protect her. Worst of all, this task was becoming increasingly difficult since Madi was simply not obeying her instructions. Madi disobeyed her the second time and she really needed to correct this behavior or Madi could do something that was not back. Yes, she still had to find a way to get Octavia out of power, but before she needed to be a mother. And it occurred to her that she said goodbye to Bellamy, Harper and Monty, and went to meet Octavia for the second time on the day.

"Clarke, what brought you back?" - Octavia questioned as she saw Clarke approaching her and Madi in the Wonkru arena.

"I need to talk to Madi now.'' - Clarke said dryly.

"But Clarke, I..." - Madi tried to speak, but Clarke interrupted her.

''I said now.'' - Clarke cut her off and Madi's eyes widened as she realized that Clarke was really angry.

Most of the time Clarke was the mother they all wanted to have. She told stories to Madi, taught her English and other cool things like drawing and shooting in the Valley, but Clarke also knew how to be tough on Madi when she put herself in danger. And Madi remembered that well.

 **Flashback - 2 years ago:**

The first time she saw Clarke angry at her, she was 10 and it was also the first time Madi called her mother. It's been four years since they met in the Valley. Madi was insistinging that she could defeat a bear alone, without the use of traps, but Clarke knew she was too young for that. Then one night, when Madi realized that Clarke was asleep, she simply slipped and decided she could do it. Seeing that Madi was not sleeping on his side, Clarke despaired and went after the girl. Fortunately, she managed to find the girl in a cave and shoot the bear before it devoured the girl. Madi thought she might face him, but when she saw the size he was, she simply flinched in a corner. After Clarke killed the bear, she went to Madi, hugged her and begged her to never do it again. On the way home, Madi did not say a word. She didn't seem to regret doing so and Clarke could not let that happen again.

Then she wondered what her mother and father would do if she had done something so reckless in the Ark. They would probably have given her a good spanking until she showed that she was really sorry, but she really did not know if this was going to work for Madi. That is to say, she lived to the age of 6 with the terrestrials. How did they discipline their children when they did something wrong? She really couldn't think about it. So she sighed and realized that she and Madi had already arrived in the Valley. Still thinking about what to do, she looked at Madi and said:

"We need to talk seriously about what you did, Madi.'' - Clarke looked at her and motioned for the child to enter the house, trying to keep himself as serious as possible.

Madi didn't question her. That was a good sign after all.

''Sit down.'' - Clarke said, and Madi sat down in one of the chairs for Clarke to pick up another chair and sit in front of her. - "You know what you did was wrong, don't you?" - Clarke began with a serious look.

''Because?'' - Madi looked at her defiantly. - "I could have defeated that bear easily.'' - The child boasted.

''Of course you could.'' - Clarke countered ironically, before taking a deep breath and continuing - ''Do you have any idea how worried I was, Madi?'' - Clarke said and Madi felt guilty for a moment. Clarke was so good to her. Sometimes she was even better than her biological mother. Well, Clarke was his mother. Deep down, Madi already felt that.

"I'm sorry, Clarke..." - Madi looked at her with a crooked smile, but the truth was the girl was not sorry. She just didn't want Clarke to feel bad.

"Are you sorry?" - Clarke asked in a serious tone.

"To make you feel bad, yes, but to look for the bear, no." - The child answered, honestly. There were no secrets between her and Clarke.

"So you'll do it again?" - Clarke sighed, fearing for the child's response.

''Perhaps.'' - The little girl answered, honestly, again.

Damn it. Clarke thought. Madi could just say that she was sorry and that was fine, Clarke was going to let it go. But why did that little girl have to be so difficult? Damn it. She did not know what to do. Then Clarke took a deep breath and wondered what Madi's biological parents would have done if she did something so reckless. At last, she decided to ask Madi, fearing for the answer, of course.

"Madi..." - Clarke began again. - "What would your parents have done if you disobeyed them that way and put yourself in danger?" - She asked and the child lowered her head, probably trying to remember some memories with her biological parents.

"I think..." - Madi thought, seeming to be hesitant to reply - "I think my mother would have hit my butt until I could not sit down for a week.'' - The child finally confessed, his cheeks pink.

Was that it? Well, then the Earthmen were not so different from those who lived in the Ark after all. At least not in treatment with your children. Of course, she did not have to be so hard on the child, because probably being without a week's sitting is quite an exaggeration.

"Yeah,well..." - Clarke sighed, looking at the child. - "That's what I'm going to do.'' - She decided at last, and Madi immediately rose from her chair.

"But Clarke... " - The child begged, her eyes starting to fill with tears.

"There's nothing much, Madi.'' - Clarke cut her off, getting up from the chair - ''You put yourself in danger and you do not look sorry, and I will not let that happen again.'' - She said and before Madi could run, she grabbed the child's hand and dragged her to the nearest chair, sitting on it and placing Madi on her knee then.

Clarke wondered how he would do it. When her father or mother spanked her, they always chose to lower her pants when she screamed so they would not do it. She always hated it, but now that she's a mother, she realizes that maybe it would be easier for her to see how Madi's ass was getting, after all she did not want to hurt the child. A red ass would be enough. She was not going to do like earthly ones that probably left marks so that Madi could not sit for a week. Then, thinking about it, she started lowering Madi's pants and panties. The child begged her not to do this, but she put one of the child's arms around her so she would stay in place and did anyway. And so, Clarke began spanking one side of Madi's ass and then the other. After the sixteenth spank, the child's ass began to turn red and Clarke decided it was time to stop, but before she needed Madi to promise not to do it again.

"Madi, you promise not to do it again?" - Clarke asked as he listened to the child's sobs.

"I proo-mi-se.'' - The child replied with tears in his eyes.

"I can not lose you, little girl.'' - Clarke confessed with the child still facedown on his knee - ''I love you and if I have to make you have a trip on my knee to understand this, I will do.'' - She continued, which made Madi's sobs rise.

"I'm soo-rry, mom.'' - Madi spoke in a crying voice, which made Clarke's heart break. She called her mother. Madi called her mother. Then, unable to deal with this, Clarke lifted the girl, straightened her clothes and placed her on his lap.

''What did you call me?'' - Clarke asked, already feeling the tears in his eyes. It was the first time Madi had called her that. She was thrilled, after all.

''Mom.'' - The child repeated and buried his face in Clarke's chest, still crying over the spanking.

Clarke smiled and let a tear fall, unrestrained. Then she stroked the child's back and hugged her until she calmed down completely. When she felt that Madi was completely calm, she explained to the child that if she put her life in danger again, that was how she would be disciplined. Incredible as it may seem, the child understood and confessed that he preferred that Clarke spank her than his biological mother, for Clarke comforted her later, and her mother simply left her in the corner of punishment after the spanking, as well as making it difficult to offer some comfort afterwards . But Clarke did not blame them. Grouders have always had a tough lifestyle.

 **End of Flashback.**

After that, Madi still received two more Clarke spankings. One for making a really dumb joke that involved drowning and that made Clarke punish him right there on the lake at the sound of the birds, and Madi really thanked her for being just her and Clarke on the earth at the time. And another, about six months ago. Madi was already 12 years old and was so impressed by the stories of her Skairipa idol that she simply decided she was going to get her out of the bunker, even Clarke saying over and over again that it was practically impossible. Then, knowing that Clarke was not going to help her on this mission, Madi simply picked up the Rover and disappeared for three days. Upon arriving in Polis, the girl even tried to dig for a moment, but saw that Clarke was right and it was really impossible to open that bunker. So she went back to the Valley... Madi had never seen Clarke so furious. Clarke simply grabbed her by the ear and dragged her into the Valley house, talking about how worried she was and wondering where she was headed for doing something so irresponsible. Clarke easily gave more than thirty spankings on Madi that day and left her butt completely red, but Madi was not angry. In fact, she felt completely guilty for making Clarke cry so much for as she spanked her. She never wanted to make Clarke feel that way again. But now she's here again... Disobeying Clarke to simply show off her idol that she's not weak. She loves Clarke. She is your mother. However, Octavia, Skairipa or Bloodreina is his favorite hero. No way, she was going to let Ethan and the other kids make fun of her while Octavia watched.

"Is that really so urgent?" - Octavia sighed and looked from Madi to Clarke.

''Yes it is.'' - Clarke said seriously.

"Okay..." - Octavia gave a small smile and looked at Madi. - "You must have done something really bad to make Clarke dare interrupt a Bloodreina meeting.'' - She joked, but in the background Octavia knew what the problem was. Clarke did not trust Octavia with Madi. Octavia knew that. But despite this, for a strange reason, she did not think about hurting that child. Maybe because Madi just remembered old Octavia and she liked to remember that.

"Yeah, I guess so..." - Madi agreed, not knowing what to say to her idol. I mean, Madi knew perfectly well what she had done, but she was not really going to tell Octavia that or she was probably going to make it worse.

"I'll leave you and Clarke alone then." - Octavia said, looking from Madi to Clarke. - "We'll see you later, Madi.'' - She continued, touching the little girl's shoulder and giving him a smile. - ''Clarke.'' - Octavia added, nodding to Clarke, before leaving.

"Clarke..." - Madi started as soon as Octavia left.

"Let's not talk here." - Clarke looked at her seriously. - "Let's go to our tent." - She said, but the child hesitated before leaving it - ''Madi.'' - Clarke called out, realizing that the girl was about to disobey again.

"Please, Clarke, don't be mad.'' - Madi said, making that face that many would surrender, but Clarke knew she could not. She had to be tough.

''Let's go.'' - Clarke ignored her, and Madi ducked her head, then followed Clarke silently out of the bunker.

Madi knew that Clarke was furious and that if they had the Valley, she would probably get spanked. But now Madi was in the middle of the Wonkru. Clarke could not hit her ass like she was a baby. She was a warrior. Octavia, your idol, told you that. Then, thinking about it, Madi entered the tent with an arrogant and even a little impatient look. After all, Bloodreina still wanted to talk to her and Madi still wanted to give her more information about the Vale.

''Come on, sit down.'' - Clarke instructed, sitting on his mattress in the tent and gesturing for Madi to sit in front of her.

"Clarke, what is it?" - The girl said impatiently - ''Octavia still wants to talk to me, I need to talk to her about the Valley and... '' - Madi continued, but Clarke interrupted her.

"Not over my dead body, you're going to war in that valley." - Clarke stated with a serious look - ''Even more so with Octavia.'' - She continued, and Madi rolled her eyes.

"What's your problem with Octavia, Clarke?" - Madi rebuked, looking at her. - "She's incredible." - The child continued, remembering his idol.

"She was incredible..." - Clarke sighed, looking at Madi. - "But now she's crazy and I will not let you get defiled by her fanaticism.'' - She explained and Madi snorted. "Besides..." - Clarke paused before continuing. - "We're here to discuss something else.'' - She continued and Madi looked at her. - "Why did you disobey me?" - Clarke asked, looking serious again.

"Clarke, Ethan and those kids were mocking me and the hell I was going to leave..." - Madi started to explain, but Clarke interrupted her.

"Modify your language, young lady.'' - Clarke warned and Madi took a deep breath before continuing.

"Ethan and those kids were mocking me and I was not going to let Octavia think I was weak.'' - Madi explained, looking at Clarke - ''So I just kicked that kid's ass, because that's what he deserved.'' - She finished in a completely arrogant way.

''Madi.'' - Clarke cut his eyes to her, warning her of his language for the second time.

"Come on, Clarke, I'm not a baby anymore, so just stop treating me like one.'' - The girl countered petulantly.

Two days of living with Octavia and Madi was just catching up with her arrogance, but Clarke was not going to let that happen. Her daughter was going to respect her and she was not going to be any other arrogant fanatic of the Wonkru.

"I'm losing patience with you, Madi.'' - Clarke warned, taking a deep breath.

''So what?'' - Madi challenged her, completely disrespectful. - "Now I'm a Wonkru warrior, you can not just... " - The child continued, but Clarke simply interrupted her and grabbed the girl by the arm, before pulling her and putting her girl down on her lap. With that, Clarke stretched out his legs on the mattress and put one of his hands on the girl's back so she could not escape. - "Clarke, damn it, you can not do... " - But the girl's complaint was interrupted by a strong slap on her ass from Clarke's hands.

''I - CAN - AND - I - GO.'' - Clarke punctuated every word with a strong slap on the girl's ass - ''You are my daughter and if I feel that you are getting lost, I will always find you.'' - She continued, as she began to lower Madi's trousers.

"Clarke, please do not!" - The girl asked, debating her legs, but Clarke managed to lower her pants anyway. Madi had never been so stubborn during a spanking. What the hell had happened to this girl in two days? Clarke thought.

''YES SMACK *! MADI SMACK *! WHAT IS SMACK *! HAPPENING SMACK *! WITH YOU? SMACK *! YOU SMACK *! NEVER WAS SMACK *! SO STUBBORN SMACK *!'' - Clarke's mouth sounded as she spanked the girl's buttocks hard. She simply wanted the girl to apologize, but this time the girl was not so willing to do that. Then she realized that this time she might have to be tougher. With that, she paused a little, before continuing the spanking, this time lowering her hand a little faster and a little more forcefully. She decided to remain silent, because she knew that sooner or later, Madi would ask her to stop. SMACK *! SMACK*! SMACK *! SMACK*! SMACK*! SMACK*!

"Please, Clarke, sto-p." - The girl whimpered, still struggling her legs.

"I apologize for your behavior, for having missed you with respect and for disobeying me." - Clarke ordered, but the girl was silent, so the blonde had no choice but to continue with the spanking. SMACK *! SMACK*! SMACK *! SMACK*!

"I'm sorry, Clarke, I'm soo-rry, I will not made agaa-in.'' - Madi promised, her eyes filled with tears. The girl did not want to cry. She wanted to show that now, she was a badass Wonkru fighter, but when she was in her mother's lap, she just could not help it. Clarke's hand was heavy as hell.

"Promise me you'll come to me when I give you an instruction about Wonkru and Octavia again." - Clarke continued, but again he heard no answer. Madi loved Clarke, but she didn't want to be against Octavia. Seeing that Madi did not answer, Clarke punished the girl's bottom again. SMACK *! SMACK*! SMACK *! SMACK*! SMACK *! SMACK*!

"It's hurting, Claar-ke.'' - Madi whined and Clarke felt sorry for a moment, but she knew she needed to know if Madi had really learned the lesson.

"Just promise me." - Clarke took a deep breath and took the chance to look at the girl's bottom. He really had a rather red tinge. Clarke had never punished her like this, but Madi had to understand the gravity of the situation. But despite that, it was not as if Madi was going to have marks.

"I can't.'' - Madi confessed in a crying voice - "I can't betrayal Octaa-via." - The child continued, and even with pity, Clarke knew he had not yet arrived at the child.

''Promise.'' - Clarke instructed again, punctuating each syllable with a blow. SMACK *! SMACK*! SMACK *!

"No.'' - Madi answered, and Clarke, hearing her answer, dropped her hand down the ass of the girl again, a succession of lap times! SMACK *! SMACK*! SMACK *! SMACK*! SMACK *! SMACK*! - ''Pleea-se, moo-mmy, stop.'' - The girl screamed in a choked voice, and Clarke knew that now she had reached the child. Clarke knew that Madi had already opted enough, but she still had not promised she would obey Clarke from now on.

"You promise to hear me and obey me when I ask you for something from now on?" - Clarke asked again just hoped the child would stop being so stubborn. Already Madi had never been with her ass so on fire like that and it really was hurting like the devil. She just wanted Clarke to stop. Then, swallowing her Wonkru pride, she just decided to agree with her mother at that moment.

"I'm go, mom.'' - Madi said with tears in her face, when she felt two more spank on her ass SMACK *! SMACK*! Clarke still needed her to promise. - "I will, I proo-mise.'' - The child completed, knowing that if she didn't promise, Clarke was not going to get her out of that damn position.

Upon hearing the promise, Clarke breathed a sigh of relief. Finally, she managed to show her point to the child. She did not know if Madi had promised this sincerely, but she could no longer continue to punish Madi's ass that was already starting to turn a dark red. She knew the child had had enough and Clarke would never hurt her little girl, she just wanted the child's ass burning up enough for Madi to really think about what she did.

''It's okay, it's okay.'' - Clarke patted Madi's back, trying to calm the child. Already Madi cried as if she had taken the world's worst spanking. It was not really true. Her biological parents had already punished her much worse. But sure enough, that was the worst beating she got from her Clarke's hands.

So it took Madi about ten minutes to recover and stop crying, but Clarke let the child cry out on his lap at that time, knowing that it would be a good time for her to think about her actions.

"Are you ready to actually talk now?" - Clarke asked, running his hand over Madi's hair and realizing that the child's crying had already subsided.

''I think that yee-s.'' - The girl answered, her voice a little choked.

Then Clarke helped Madi to get up carefully and as soon as the girl felt that she was not in that position, she took the opportunity to rub her aching ass. Hell, he was really on fire. Clarke's hand felt like a blazing fire. Madi thought. Still, she decided to raise her pants, after all it was no longer just her and Clarke on earth and she definitely did not want people to know that Clarke was spanking her ass like she was a small child. Seeing Madi's grimace as the cloth touched her aching ass, Clarke smiled slightly, before pulling the girl by the hand and sitting on her lap slowly, taking care of the child's ass, of course.

"I know you think she's grown up, but you're still 12 years, Madi.'' - Clarke began, stroking the girl's back - ''I just can not let anything happen to you, you are my responsibility and I love you so much.'' - She continued, tugging at the girl's chin for Madi to stare at.

"I didn't want to worry you, Clarke.'' - The girl said, looking into Clarke's eyes - ''I'm sorry for making you feel bad.'' - Madi confessed with tears in her eyes.

"I'm not mad at you anymore, Madi.'' - Clarke stroked Madi's face, unable to see her little girl with such sincere tears on her face. - "But I really need you to obey my instructions from now on.'' - She continued, getting a serious look.

"I'll go, but I... " - Madi hesitated before continuing. She did not want to go back to her mother's knee again and she knew that if Clarke thought she had not understood the lesson, Clarke was probably going to do it again.

"You can talk, dear.'' - Clarke encouraged, looking at her - ''I will not put you on my knee again.'' - The blonde promised, giving a small smile to the child - ''I punished you before because you disobeyed me and it was disrespectful, and I needed you to understand the gravity of the situation, but now we're just going to talk.'' - She finished, looking into the child's eyes.

"I just do not want to betray Octavia." - Madi confessed, making Clarke sigh - "I mean, do not get me wrong, I promise I'll obey you and hear you from now on, you're my mother and I love you, but ..." - The little girl continued and Clarke smiled at the child's hearing that she loved her - ''Skairipa is my favorite hero and I do not want to disappoint her.'' - Madi finished, and Clarke took a deep breath.

She could not get mad at the child because of it. Most of this fanaticism of Madi over Octavia is her fault. It was she who told stories of the incredible Skairipa to Madi for six years and it would certainly be difficult for Madi to understand that her favorite hero had changed. Octavia Blake was no longer the rebel girl who shouted '' We're back, sluts '' by stepping on the ground and winning the Conclave to save mankind. Now she was Bloodreina. The red queen. She was feared and Clarke really thought she was dangerous. But how was she going to make a 12-year-old understand that when Octavia showed none of this to Madi? Yeah, she really could not force the child to give up on her favorite hero. Madi would have to make that decision on her own. The most she could charge the child was for her to obey, listen, and respect Clarke's instructions from now on. And that was all.

"I'm not going to ask you to betray Octavia, I know what she means to you.'' - Clarke finally spoke, looking at the child - ''The only thing I ask is that you obey me, listen to me and respect my decisions from now on, even if it has to do with Octavia and Wonkru.'' - Madi lowered her gaze. - "I know you think you can do this, that you can protect me and that you can take care of yourself, but this is my job, Madi.'' - Clarke lifted the child's chin and looked at her seriously. - "Do you trust me?" - The woman more old asked, sighing.

"Of course you do, Clarke.'' - The girl answered truthfully.

"So you're really promising you'll obeyed from me now on?" - Clarke asked, looking serious at Madi.

"I wanted to promise you that, Clarke, but now Octavia practically made me the second in command and I..." - Madi looked at Clarke with fear in his eyes. Deep down, that child did not want to get into a war in the Valley. All she wanted was to impress her idol. Clarke knew that.

''I'll handle this.'' - Clarke promised, looking at her - ''All I need now is for you to give me your word that you will obeyed me from now on.'' - She insisted, holding the child's face with one hand.

"You have my word." - Madi finally spoke, which made Clarke sigh in relief and pull the child into a tight hug.

Clarke held the child close for a few minutes as he cradled and kissed her forehead until she realized that Madi had fallen asleep in her arms. Her little natblida was a real sleeper, after all. Then she put her little girl on the mattress carefully and lay down next to her.

Madi's devotion to Octavia was troubling, but as long as Madi obeyed Clarke, that was enough for her. She now had to take on the role of Wanheda, long forgotten and a few hours away Octavia had made the point. She did not want to take Octavia out of power, but she just knew she needed it. Octavia was not in her normal state. Sometimes she even thought Octavia was bordering on madness. She did not know what happened in the bunker during those years, but she was sure it was something awful to leave Octavia like this. Not even Bellamy had managed to put a little bit of judgment in her sister's head. She knew Octavia needed help, but how could she help someone who did not want to be helped? Clarke sighed. It was better not to think about it now. That was just a story for another day.

 **This was just a one-shot about something I wanted to happen after the 5x07 events. I guess if it was not for a post apocalytic series, then Clarke would probably have been pretty tough on Madi and I think that would be something like that. As for Octavia, I love her, people. But even loving her, I think she's crazy and needs help. But unlike some, I feel that Octavia has a weak spot on Madi. I do not think Octavia will do Madi any harm. I really do not believe it, but I completely understand Clarke's concern.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this little one-shot. I really wanted to make a bigger story, but due to my time, I can only deal with one-shots at the moment. It's this. Kisses, dear! Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

* * *

 **Eu preciso dizer que simplesmente estou amando a relação da Madi e da Clarke nessa quinta temporada de The 100, então eu simplesmente precisava escrever algo sobre elas. Eu sou brasileira, mas como a maioria das histórias desse site são em inglês, vou escrever ela nas duas línguas. Qualquer erro gramatical, apenas me desculpem, pois realmente não tenho total fluência na língua. Como vocês sabem, quase todas as minhas histórias são sobre palmadas e essa não poderia ser diferente, por isso quem não gosta, não leia. Lembrando que os eventos dessa história acontecem, após o 5x07 em que Madi desobedece Clarke pela a segunda vez.**

 **AVISO: Essa história contem uma palmada disciplinar em uma criança. Portanto se não gosta, não leia!**

Clarke não sabia o que fazer. Octavia praticamente tornou Madi a sua segunda no comando. A sua garotinha poderia morrer nessa briga pelo o Vale e ela simplesmente não podia perder Madi. Ela era a única pessoa que ela teve nesses 6 anos. Ela é a única pessoa que ela tem agora e ela é a sua filha. Clarke tinha como dever proteger ela. O pior é que essa tarefa estava se tornando cada vez mais difícil desde que Madi simplesmente não estava obedecendo as instruções dela. Madi a desobedeceu pela a segunda vez e ela realmente precisava corrigir esse comportamento ou Madi poderia fazer algo que não tivesse mais volta. Sim, ela ainda precisava encontrar um jeito de tirar Octavia do poder, mas antes ela precisava simplesmente ser mãe. E foi pensando nisso que ela se despediu de Bellamy, Harper e Monty, e foi ao encontro de Octavia pela a segunda vez no dia.

\- Clarke, o que a trouxe de volta? - Octavia questionou, assim que viu Clarke se aproximando dela e de Madi na arena Wonkru.

\- Eu preciso falar com Madi agora. - Clarke respondeu, seca.

\- Mas Clarke, eu... - Madi tentou falar, mas Clarke a interrompeu.

\- Eu disse agora. - Clarke a cortou e Madi arregalou os olhos ao perceber que Clarke estava realmente brava.

A maior parte do tempo Clarke era a mãe que todos queriam ter. Ela contava histórias a Madi, a ensinava o inglês e outras coisas legais como desenhar e atirar no Vale, mas Clarke também sabia ser dura com Madi quando ela se colocava em perigo. E Madi se lembrava bem disso.

 **Flashback - 2 anos atrás:**

A primeira vez que ela viu Clarke brava com ela, ela tinha 10 anos e também foi a primeira vez que Madi a chamou de mãe. Fazia 4 anos desde que elas se conheceram no Vale. A dias, Madi estava insistindo que ela poderia derrotar um urso sozinha, sem o uso de armadilhas, mas Clarke sabia que ela era muito nova pra isso. Então uma noite, quando Madi percebeu que Clarke estava dormindo, ela simplesmente se esgueirou e decidiu que poderia fazer isso. Ao ver que Madi não estava dormindo do seu lado, Clarke se desesperou e foi atrás da menina. Felizmente, ela conseguiu encontrar a garota em uma caverna e atirar no urso antes que o mesmo devorasse a menina. Madi achou que poderia enfrentá-lo, mas quando viu o tamanho que ele era, ela simplesmente se encolheu em um canto. Depois que Clarke matou o urso, ela foi até Madi, a abraçou e implorou para que ela nunca mais fizesse isso. No caminho de volta pra casa, Madi não falou uma palavra. Ela não parecia arrependida de ter feito isso e Clarke não poderia deixar que isso acontecesse de novo.

Então ela pensou no que sua mãe e seu pai fariam se ela tivesse feito algo tão imprudente na Arca. Provavelmente eles teriam lhe dado umas boas palmadas até que ela mostrasse que estava realmente arrependida, mas ela realmente não sabia se isso ia funcionar com Madi. Quer dizer, ela viveu até os 6 anos com os terrestres. Como eles disciplinavam seus filhos quando eles faziam algo errado? Ela realmente não conseguia pensar sobre isso. Assim, ela suspirou e percebeu que ela e Madi já tinham chego ao Vale. Ainda pensando no que fazer, ela olhou pra Madi e disse:

\- Precisavamos conversar sério sobre o que você fez, Madi. - Clarke a olhou e fez um gesto para a criança entrar na casa, tentando se manter o mais séria possível.

Madi não a questionou. Isso era um bom sinal, afinal.

\- Sente-se. - Clarke pediu e Madi se sentou em uma das cadeiras para posteriormente Clarke pegar outra cadeira e se sentar na frente dela. - Você sabe que o que você fez foi errado, não sabe? - Clarke começou com um olhar sério.

\- Porque? - Madi a olhou, desafiadoramente - Eu poderia ter derrotado aquele urso facilmente. - A criança se gabou.

\- É claro que poderia. - Clarke rebateu ironicamente, antes de respirar fundo e continuar - Você tem ideia do quanto eu fiquei preocupada, Madi? - Clarke falou e Madi por um momento se sentiu culpada. Clarke era tão boa pra ela. As vezes, ela era até melhor do que sua mãe biológica. Bom, Clarke era sua mãe. No fundo, Madi já sentia isso.

\- Me desculpe, Clarke... - Madi a olhou com um sorriso de canto, mas a verdade é que a garota não estava arrependida. Ela só não queria que Clarke se sentisse mal.

\- Você está arrependida? - Clarke perguntou em um tom sério.

\- De fazer você se sentir mal, sim, mas de procurar o urso, não. - A criança respondeu, sinceramente. Não havia segredos entre ela e Clarke.

\- Então você vai fazer de novo? - Clarke suspirou, temendo pela a resposta da criança.

\- Talvez. - A pequena garota respondeu, sendo sincera, outra vez.

Droga. Clarke pensou. Madi poderia simplesmente dizer que estava arrependida e tudo bem, Clarke ia deixar passar. Mas porque aquela garotinha precisava ser tão difícil? Droga. Ela não sabia o que fazer. Então, Clarke respirou fundo e pensou no que os pais biológicos de Madi teriam feito se ela fizesse algo tão imprudente. Por fim, ela resolveu perguntar isso a Madi, temendo pela resposta, é claro.

\- Madi... - Clarke começou, novamente - O que seus pais teriam feito se você desobedecesse eles dessa maneira e se colocasse em perigo? - Ela perguntou e a criança abaixou a cabeça, provavelmente tentando se recordar de algumas lembranças com seus pais biológicos.

\- Eu acho que... - Madi pensou, parecendo estar hesitando em responder a perguntar - Eu acho que a minha mãe teria batido no meu bumbum até que eu não pudesse me sentar por uma semana. - A criança finalmente confessou, ficando com as bochechas rosadas.

Era isso? Bom, então os terrestres não eram tão diferentes dos que viviam na Arca, afinal. Pelo menos não no tratamento com seus filhos. É claro que ela não precisava ser tão dura assim com a criança, pois provavelmente ficar sem sentar uma semana é um exagero e tanto.

\- Pois é, bem... - Clarke suspirou, olhando para a criança - É isso que eu vou fazer. - Ela decidiu por fim e Madi imediatamente se levantou da cadeira.

\- Mas Clarke... - A criança implorou, começando a ficar com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

\- Não tem nada de mais, Madi. - Clarke a cortou, se levantando da cadeira- Você se colocou em perigo e não parece arrependida, e eu não vou deixar isso acontecer novamente. - Ela afirmou e antes que Madi pudesse correr, ela agarrou a mão da criança e a arrastou para a cadeira mais próxima, se sentando nela e colocando Madi sobre o seu joelho, em seguida.

Clarke pensou em como faria isso. Quando seu pai ou sua mãe lhe davam palmadas, eles sempre optavam por abaixar as calças dela mesmo quando ela berrava para que eles não fizessem isso. Ela sempre odiou isso, mas agora que ela é mãe, ela consegue perceber que talvez assim fosse mais fácil para ela ver como o traseiro de Madi estava ficando, afinal ela não queria machucar a criança. Um traseiro vermelho seria o suficiente. Ela não ia fazer igual os terrestres que provavelmente deixavam marcas para que Madi não pudesse se sentar por uma semana. Então, pensando nisso, ela começou a abaixar a calça e a calcinha de Madi. A criança implorou para que ela não fizesse isso, mas ela colocou um dos braços envolta da criança para que ela ficasse no lugar e fez mesmo assim. E assim, Clarke começou a dar tapas em um lado do traseiro de Madi e depois no outro. Depois do décimo sexto tapa, o traseiro da criança começou a ficar em um tom avermelhado e Clarke decidiu que já estava na hora de parar, mas antes ela precisava que Madi prometesse que não ia fazer isso de novo.

\- Madi, você promete que não vai fazer isso de novo? - Clarke perguntou, enquanto escutava os soluços da criança.

\- Eu proo-me-to, eu proo-meto. - A criança respondeu com lágrimas nos olhos.

\- Eu não posso perder você, ik naitblida. - Clarke confessou com a criança ainda de bruços no seu joelho - Eu amo você e se eu tiver que fazer você ter uma viagem no meu joelho pra entender isso, eu vou fazer. - Ela continuou, o que fez os soluços de Madi aumentarem.

\- Eu sin-to muu-ito, mãe. - Madi falou com uma voz de choro, o que fez o coração de Clarke quebrar. Ela a chamou de mãe. Madi a chamou de mãe. Então, sem conseguir mais lidar com isso, Clarke levantou a menina, ajeitou as suas roupas e a colocou sentada no seu colo.

\- Do que você me chamou? - Clarke perguntou, já sentindo as lágrimas nos seus olhos. Era a primeira vez que Madi a chamava assim. Ela estava emocionada, afinal.

\- De mãe. - A criança repetiu e enterrou seu rosto no peito de Clarke, ainda chorando por conta das palmadas.

Clarke sorriu e deixou uma lágrima cair, sem se conter. Em seguida, ela afagou as costas da criança e a abraçou até que ela se acalmasse completamente. Quando ela sentiu que Madi estava completamente calma, ela explicou a criança que se ela colocasse a sua vida em perigo novamente, era assim que ela seria disciplinada. Por incrível que pareça a criança entendeu e confessou que preferia levar palmadas de Clarke do que da sua mãe biológica, pois Clarke a confortava depois e sua mãe simplesmente a deixava no canto de castigo depois das palmadas, além de dificilmente oferecer algo tipo de conforto depois. Mas Clarke não os culpava. Os terrestres sempre tiveram um estilo de vida duro.

 **Fim de Flashback.**

Depois disso, Madi ainda recebeu mais duas surras de Clarke. Uma por ter feito uma brincadeira realmente idiota, que envolvia afogamento e que fez Clarke a punir bem alí no lago, ao som dos passáros, e Madi realmente agradeceu por ser só ela e Clarke na terra naquela momento. E outra, a mais ou menos seis meses atrás. Madi já tinha 12 anos e estava tão impressionada com as histórias da sua ídola Skairipa que ela simplesmente decidiu que ia tirar ela do bunker, mesmo Clarke repetindo inúmeras vezes que era praticamente impossível. Então, sabendo que Clarke não ia ajudar ela nessa missão, Madi simplesmente pegou o Rover e sumiu por três dias. Ao chegar em Polis, a garota até tentou escavar por um momento, mas viu que Clarke estava certa e era realmente impossível abrir aquele bunker. Então, ela voltou para o Vale... Madi nunca tinha visto Clarke tão furiosa. Clarke simplesmente a agarrou pela a orelha e a arrastou até a casa do Vale, enquanto falava o quanto estava preocupada e perguntava aonde é que ela estava com a cabeça por fazer algo tão irresponsável. Clarke facilmente deu mais de trinta palmadas em Madi naquele dia e deixou o traseiro dela completamente vermelho, mas Madi não ficou com raiva. Na verdade, ela se sentiu completamente culpada por fazer Clarke chorar tanto, enquanto a batia. Ela nunca mais queria fazer Clarke se sentir assim. Mas agora ela está aqui de novo... Desobedecendo Clarke para simplesmente mostrar a sua ídola que ela não é fraca. Ela ama Clarke. Ela é a sua mãe. Porém, Octavia, Skairipa ou Bloodreina é seu herói favorito. De maneira alguma, ela ia deixar Ethan e as outras crianças zombarem dela, enquanto Octavia assistia a tudo.

\- Isso realmente é tão urgente? - Octavia suspirou e olhou de Madi para Clarke.

\- É sim. - Clarke falou, séria.

\- Está certo... - Octavia deu um pequeno sorriso e olhou para Madi - Você deve ter aprontado algo realmente ruim para fazer Clarke ousar interromper uma reunião da Bloodreina. - Ela brincou, mas no fundo Octavia sabia qual era o problema. Clarke não confiava em Octavia com Madi. Octavia sabia disso. Mas apesar disso, por uma estranha razão, ela não pensava em fazer mal a aquela criança. Talvez porque Madi simplesmente lembrava a velha Octavia e ela gostava de lembrar disso.

\- É, eu acho que sim... - Madi concordou, sem saber o que dizer para a sua ídola. Quer dizer, Madi sabia perfeitamente o que tinha feito, mas ela realmente não ia contar isso a Octavia ou ela provavelmente ia piorar a situação ruim em que ela já estava.

\- Vou deixar vocês a sós então. - Octavia falou, olhando de Madi para Clarke - Nós vemos depois, Madi. - Ela continuou, tocando no ombro da pequena garota e lhe dando um sorriso - Clarke. - Octavia completou, acenando com a cabeça para Clarke, antes de sair dalí.

\- Clarke... - Madi começou, assim que Octavia saiu.

\- Não vamos conversar aqui. - Clarke a olhou, séria - Vamos para a nossa tenda. - Ela afirmou, mas a criança hesitou antes de sair dalí - Madi. - Clarke a chamou, percebendo que a garota estava prestes a desobedecer novamente.

\- Por favor, Clarke, não fique brava. - Madi pediu, fazendo aquela carinha que muitos iriam se render, mas Clarke sabia que ela não podia. Ela tinha que ser dura.

\- Vamos. - Clarke a ignorou e Madi abaixou a cabeça, antes de seguir Clarke em silêncio para fora do bunker.

Madi sabia que Clarke estava furiosa e que se elas tivessem no Vale, provavelmente ela iria levar uma surra. Mas agora Madi estava no meio do Wonkru. Clarke não podia bater no traseiro dela como se ela fosse um bebê. Ela era uma guerreira. Octavia, sua ídola, te disse isso. Então, pensando nisso, Madi entrou na tenda com um olhar arrogante e até um pouco impaciente. Afinal, Bloodreina ainda queria conversar com ela e Madi ainda queria lhe passar mais informações sobre o Vale.

\- Vamos, sente-se. - Clarke instruiu, se sentando no seu colchão na tenda e fazendo um gesto para Madi se sentar na frente dela.

\- Clarke, o que foi? - A garota falou, impaciente - Octavia ainda quer conversar comigo, eu preciso falar com ela sobre o Vale e... - Madi continuou, mas Clarke a interrompeu.

\- Nem por cima do meu cadáver, você vai guerrear naquela Vale. - Clarke afirmou com um olhar sério - Ainda mais com a Octavia. - Ela continuou e Madi revirou os olhos.

\- Qual o seu problema com a Octavia, Clarke? - Madi rebeteu, a olhando - Ela é incrível. - A criança continuou, ao se lembrar da sua ídola.

\- Ela era íncrivel... - Clarke suspirou, olhando para Madi - Mas agora ela está louca e eu não vou deixar você se contaminar pelo fanatismo dela. - Ela explicou e Madi bufou - Além disso... - Clarke fez uma pausa, antes de continuar - Estamos aqui para discutir outra coisa. - Ela continuou e Madi a olhou - Porque você me desobedeceu? - Clarke perguntou, voltando a ficar com o olhar sério.

\- Clarke, o Ethan e aquelas crianças estavam zombando de mim e o inferno que eu ia deixar... - Madi começou a se explicar, mas Clarke a interrompeu.

\- Modere o seu linguajar, mocinha. - Clarke avisou e Madi respirou fundo, antes de continuar.

\- O Ethan e aquelas crianças estavam zombando de mim e eu não ia deixar a Octavia pensar que eu sou fraca. - Madi explicou, olhando pra Clarke - Então eu simplesmente chutei a bunda daquele garoto, porque era o que ele merecia. - Ela completou de um jeito completamente arrogante.

\- Madi. - Clarke cortou os olhos pra ela, a avisando sobre o seu linguajar pela a segunda vez.

\- Qual é, Clarke, eu não sou mais um bebê, então apenas pare de me tratar como um. - A garota rebateu com um tom petulante.

Dois dias de convivência com Octavia e Madi simplesmente já estava pegando a arrogância dela, mas Clarke não ia deixar isso acontecer. Sua filha ia respeitar ela e defitivamente não ia ser outra fanática arrogante do Wonkru.

\- Eu estou perdendo a paciência com você, Madi. - Clarke avisou, respirando fundo.

\- Então o que? - Madi a desafiou, completamente desrespeituosa - Agora eu sou uma guerreira do Wonkru, você não pode simplesmente... - A criança continuou, mas Clarke simplesmente a interrompeu e agarrou a garota pelo o braço, antes de puxar ela e a colocar de bruços sobre o seu colo. Feito isso, Clarke esticou as suas pernas no colchão e colocou uma das suas mãos nas costas da garota para que ela não pudesse escapar. - Clarke, que droga, você não pode fazer... - Mas a reclamação da garota foi interrompida por um tapa forte no seu traseiro vindo das mãos de Clarke.

\- EU - POSSO - E - EU - VOU. - Clarke pontuou cada palavra com um tapa forte no traseiro da garota - Você é a minha filha e se eu sentir que você está se perdendo, eu sempre vou te encontrar. - Ela continuou, enquanto começava a abaixar as calças de Madi.

\- Clarke, por favor, não! - A garota pediu, debatendo as pernas, mas Clarke conseguiu abaixar as calças dela mesmo assim. Madi nunca tinha sido tão teimosa durante uma surra. O que diabos tinha acontecido com essa garota em dois dias? Clarke pensou.

\- SIM PAFT*! MADI PAFT*! O QUE ESTÁ PAFT*! ACONTECENDO PAFT*! COM VOCÊ? PAFT*! VOCÊ PAFT*! NUNCA FOI PAFT*! TÃO TEIMOSA ASSIM PAFT*! - Clarke discursou, enquanto dava duras palmadas no traseiro da criança. Ela simplesmente queria que a garota se desculpasse, mas dessa vez a menina não estava tão disposta a fazer isso. Então, ela percebeu que dessa vez, ela talvez teria que ser mais dura. Com isso, ela fez uma pequena pausa, antes de continuar as palmadas, dessa vez descendo a mão um pouco mais rápido e com um pouco mais de força. Ela decidiu ficar em silêncio, pois ela sabia que cedo ou tarde, Madi ia pedir pra ela parar. PAFT*! PAFT*! PAFT*! PAFT*! PAFT*! PAFT*!

\- Por favor, Clarke, paa-re. - A garota choramingou, ainda debatendo as pernas.

\- Se desculpe pelo o seu comportamento, por ter faltado com respeito comigo e por ter me desobedecido. - Clarke mandou, mas a garota ficou em silêncio, então a loira não teve outra escolha a não ser continuar com as palmadas. PAFT*! PAFT*! PAFT*! PAFT*!

\- Ta boom, Clarke, me des-cuul-pa, eu não voou faaa-zer isso de noo-vo. - Madi prometeu já com os olhos cheios de lágrimas. A garota não queria chorar. Ela queria mostrar que agora, ela era uma guerreira fodona do Wonkru, mas quando ela estava no colo da sua mãe, ela simplesmente não conseguia evitar. Clarke tinha a mão pesada como o diabo.

\- Prometa que vai me odedecer quando eu te der uma instrução sobre o Wonkru e sobre a Octavia novamente. - Clarke continuou, mas novamente não ouve resposta. Madi amava Clarke, mas ela não queria ser contra Octavia. Ao ver que Madi não respondeu, Clarke voltou a punir o traseiro da garota. PAFT*! PAFT*! PAFT*! PAFT*! PAFT*! PAFT*!

\- Ta doooe-ndo, Clarke. - Madi choramingou e Clarke por um momento sentiu dó, mas ela sabia que precisava saber se Madi realmente tinha aprendido a lição.

\- Apenas me prometa. - Clarke respirou fundo e aproveitou pra observar o traseiro da garota. Ele realmente estava com um tom bastante vermelho. Clarke nunca a tinha punido assim, mas Madi precisava entender a gravidade da situação. Porém apesar disso, não era como se Madi fosse ficar com marcas.

\- Eu não poo-sso. - Madi confessou com voz de choro - Eu não poo-sso traa-ir a Octaa-via. - A criança continuou e mesmo com dó, Clarke sabia que ainda não tinha chego na criança.

\- Prometa. - Clarke instruiu novamente, pontuando cada silaba com um golpe. PAFT*! PAFT*! PAFT*!

\- Não. - Madi teimou e Clarke ao ouvir a resposta dela, voltou a descer a mão no traseiro da garota uma sucessão de vezes PAFT*! PAFT*! PAFT*! PAFT*! PAFT*! PAFT*! - Por faaa-vor, ma-mãe, paaa-re. - A garota berrou com a voz embargada e Clarke sabia que agora ela tinha alcançado a criança. Clarke sabia que Madi já tinha obtido o suficiente, mas ela ainda não tinha prometido que ia obedecer Clarke de agora em diante.

\- Você promete que vai me ouvir e me obeceder quando eu te pedir algo de agora em diante? - Clarke perguntou novamente a apenas torceu para que a criança parasse de ser tão teimosa. Já Madi nunca esteve com seu traseiro tão em chamas assim e realmente estava doendo como o diabo. Ela apenas queria que Clarke parasse. Então, engolindo o seu orgulho Wonkru, ela apenas decidiu concordar com a sua mãe naquele momento.

\- Vou, ma-mãe, eu voo-u. - Madi falou com o rosto coberto de lágrimas, quando sentiu mais duas palmadas em se traseiro já castigado PAFT*! PAFT! Afinal Clarke ainda precisava que ela prometesse. - Eu proo-meto, eu proo-meto. - A criança completou, sabendo que se ela não prometesse, Clarke não ia tirar ela daquela maldita posição.

Ao ouvir a promessa, Clarke respirou aliviada. Finalmente, ela conseguiu mostrar o seu ponto a criança. Ela não sabia se Madi tinha prometido isso sinceramente, mas ela não podia mais continuar a punir o traseiro de Madi que já estava começando a ficar em um tom vermelho escuro. Ela sabia que a criança já tinha tido o suficiente e Clarke nunca iria machucar a sua garotinha, ela apenas queria que o traseiro da criança ficasse ardendo o suficiente para que Madi realmente pensasse no que fez.

\- Está tudo bem, está tudo bem. - Clarke afagou as costas de Madi, tentando acalmar a criança. Já Madi chorava como se tivesse levado a pior surra do mundo. Não era realmente verdade. Seus pais biológicos já haviam punido ela muito pior. Mas com certeza, essa era a pior surra que ela obteu pela as mãos de Clarke.

Por isso, Madi levou cerca de dez minutos para se recuperar e parar de chorar, mas Clarke deixou que a criança chorasse de bruços no seu colo nesse tempo, sabendo que seria um bom momento para ela pensar nas suas atitudes.

\- Você está pronta para conversar de verdade agora? - Clarke perguntou, passando a mão sobre os cabelos de Madi e percebendo que o choro da criança já havia diminuido.

\- Acho que sii-m. - A garota respondeu, ainda com a voz um pouco embargada.

Em seguida, Clarke ajudou Madi a se levantar com cuidado e assim que a garota sentiu que não estava mais naquela posição, ela aproveitou pra esfregar o seu traseiro dolorido. Diabos, ele realmente estava ardendo. A mão de Clarke parecia um fogo ardente. Madi pensou. Ainda assim, ela decidiu subir as suas calças, afinal não era mais só ela e Clarke na terra e ela definitivamente não queria que as pessoas soubessem que Clarke espancava o seu traseiro como se ela fosse uma criança pequena. Ao ver a careta de Madi quando o tecido tocou no seu traseiro dolorido, Clarke sorriu levemente, antes de puxar a garota pela a mão e sentar ela em seu colo devagar, tomando cuidado com o traseiro da criança, é claro.

\- Eu sei que você pensa que já está crescida, mas você ainda tem 12 anos, Madi. - Clarke começou, voltando a afagar as costas da garotinha - Eu simplesmente não posso deixar nada acontecer com você, você é minha responsabilidade e eu te amo tanto. - Ela continuou, puxando o queixo da garota para que Madi a olhasse.

\- Eu não queria te preocupar, Clarke. - A garota disse, olhando nos olhos de Clarke - Eu sinto muito por ter feito você se sentir mal. - Madi confessou com lágrimas nos olhos.

\- Eu não estou mais brava com você, Madi. - Clarke acariciou o rosto de Madi, não suportando ver a sua garotinha com lágrimas tão sinceras no rosto - Mas eu realmente preciso que você obedeça as minhas instruções de agora em diante. - Ela continuou, ficando com um olhar sério.

\- Eu vou, mas eu... - Madi hesitou, antes de continuar. Ela não queria voltar para o joelho de sua mãe novamente e ela sabia que se Clarke pensasse que ela não tinha entendido a lição, Clarke provavelmente ia fazer isso de novo.

\- Pode falar, querida. - Clarke incentivou, a olhando - Eu não vou te colocar sobre o meu joelho novamente. - A loira prometeu, dando um leve sorriso para a criança - Eu te puni antes porque você me desobedeceu e foi desrespeituosa, e eu precisava que você entedesse a gravidade da situação, mas agora nós só vamos conversar. - Ela completou, olhando nos olhos da criança.

\- É que eu só não quero trair a Octavia. - Madi confessou, fazendo Clarke suspirar - Quer dizer, não me entenda mal, eu prometo que eu vou te obedecer e te ouvir de agora em diante, você é minha mãe e eu te amo, mas... - A garotinha continuou e Clarke sorriu ao ouvir da criança que ela a amava - Skairipa é o meu herói favorito e eu não quero decepcionar ela. - Madi concluiu e Clarke respirou fundo.

Ela não podia ficar brava com a criança por causa disso. A maior parte desse fanatismo de Madi em relação a Octavia, é culpa dela. Foi ela que contou histórias da incrível Skairipa a Madi por seis anos e com certeza seria difícil para Madi entender que o seu herói favorito havia mudado. Octavia Blake não era mais a garota rebelde que gritou ''Nós estamos de volta, vadias'' ao pisar na terra e que ganhou o Conclave para salvar a humanidade. Agora ela era Bloodreina. A rainha vermelha. Ela era temida e Clarke realmente achava que ela era perigosa. Mas como ela ia fazer uma criança de 12 anos entender isso, quando Octavia não mostrou nada disso a Madi? É, ela realmente não podia obrigar a criança a desistir do seu herói favorito. Madi teria que tomar essa decisão sozinha. O máximo que ela podia cobrar da criança é que ela obedecesse, ouvisse e respeitasse as instruções de Clarke de agora em diante. E era só isso.

\- Eu não vou pedir pra você trair a Octavia, eu sei o que ela significa pra você. - Clarke finalmente falou, olhando para a criança - A única coisa que eu peço é que você me obedeça, me ouça e respeite as minhas decições de agora em diante, mesmo se isso tiver a ver com a Octavia e com o Wonkru. - Ela continuou e Madi abaixou o olhar - Eu sei que você acha que pode fazer isso, que pode me proteger e que pode se cuidar sozinha, mas esse é o meu trabalho, Madi. - Clarke levantou o queixo da criança e a olhou, séria - Você confia em mim? - A loira perguntou, suspirando.

\- É claro que sim, Clarke. - A garota respondeu com sinceridade.

\- Então você promete de verdade que vai me odececer de agora em diante? - Clarke perguntou, olhando sério para Madi.

\- Eu queria prometer isso, Clarke, mas agora a Octavia praticamente me fez a segunda no seu comando e eu... - Madi olhou para Clarke com medo no olhar. No fundo, aquela criança não queria se meter em uma guerra no Vale. Tudo que ela queria era impressionar a sua ídola. Clarke sabia disso.

\- Eu vou cuidar disso. - Clarke prometeu, a olhando - Tudo que eu preciso agora é que você me dê a sua palavra que você vai me odeceder de agora em diante. - Ela insistiu, segurando o rosto da criança com uma das mãos.

\- Você tem a minha palavra. - Madi finalmente falou, o que fez Clarke suspirar de alívo e puxar a criança para um abraço apertado.

Clarke ficou abraçada com a criança por alguns minutos, enquanto a embalava e beijava a sua testa, até que ela percebeu que Madi tinha adormecido em seus braços. A sua pequena natblida era uma verdadeira dorminhoca, afinal. Então ela colocou a sua garotinha no colchão com cuidado e se deitou ao lado dela.

A devoção de Madi em relação a Octavia era preocupante, mas enquanto Madi obedecesse Clarke, isso era o suficiente pra ela. Ela agora teria que assumir o papel de Wanheda, esquecido a muito tempo e que a poucas horas, Octavia tinha feito a questão de mencionar. Ela não queria tirar Octavia do poder, mas ela simplesmente sabia que precisava. Octavia não estava em seu estado normal. As vezes, ela até achava que Octavia estava beirando a loucura. Ela não sabia o que aconteceu no bunker durante esses anos, mas ela tinha certeza que foi algo horrível para deixar Octavia assim. Nem Bellamy havia conseguido colocar um pouco de juízo na cabeça da irmã. Ela sabia que Octavia precisava de ajuda, mas como ajudar alguém que não queria ser ajudado? Clarke suspirou. Era melhor não pensar sobre isso agora. Isso era apenas uma história para um outro dia.

 **Isso foi apenas uma one-shot sobre algo que eu queria que acontecesse após os eventos do 5x07. Eu acho que se não fosse uma série pós apocalitica, provavelmente Clarke teria sido bem dura com Madi e eu penso que seria algo do tipo. Quanto a Octavia, eu a amo, gente. Porém mesmo amando ela, eu acho que ela está louca e precisa de ajuda. Mas diferente de alguns, eu sinto que Octavia tem um ponto fraco em relação a Madi. Não penso que Octavia vai fazer qualquer mal a Madi. Eu realmente não acredito nisso, mas entendo completamente a preocupação de Clarke.**

 **Espero que tenham gostado desse pequeno one-shot. Eu realmente queria fazer uma história maior, mas devido ao meu tempo, eu só consigo lidar com one-shots no momento. Bom é isso. Beeeijos, queridos! Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	2. Chapter Two

**I really didn't intend to continue this story, but as a reader (MaxN04) asked for a continuation in which Clarke confronts Octavia, I decided to do a second part. Although, I believe in the show, Clarke will act on the back of Octavia. But anyway, here's what I think about what that confrontation would be like. Hope you like it!**

Clarke even tried to sleep, but with everything that was happening, she simply could not. And one question that did not leave his head was: What happened in that bunker during those 6 years? Why did Octavia have to change so much? Bloodreina did not remember Skairipa at all. And at that time, Clarke knew that Octavia Blake was already broken, but even in mourning for Lincoln's death, the girl was still able to win the Conclave and in a heroic gesture to split the bunker among all peoples. But Bloodreina looked like she did not feel anything, she was cold, scary, and sometimes Clarke even doubted Bloodreina had a soul. Then, still thinking about it, Clarke looked at Madi who was still asleep, when she was interrupted by Bellamy's voice at the entrance of her tent:

''Excuse me, Clarke.'' - The man said, putting his head into the tent. - "Can we talk?" - Bellamy asked, and Clarke looked at him.

"If you're going to try to make me give up the idea of taking your sister out of power, you can forget." - Clarke stated, looking at him.

"Clarke..." - Bellamy sighed with a look of misery on his face.

"I know she's your sister, but Madi is my daughter.'' - The blonde countered, serious - ''It is my duty to protect her.'' - She completed, and Bellamy looked at her.

"I didn't know that Madi meant so much to you." - Bellamy confessed, entering the tent and sitting there in front of Clarke.

"There really are many things we do not know about others now.'' - Clarke countered, making Bellamy sigh.

''It is true.'' - Bellamy agreed, looking - ''6 years is a long time.'' The man completed, giving a small smile.

''Bellamy...'' - Clarke began, looking at him - ''I know what Octavia means to you.'' - She continued and he looked at her. - "But I can not risk Madi's life because of your sister's madness." - Clarke completed, looking at Madi who still slept soundly and Bellamy nodded.

"I know deep down, you're right, but..." - Bellamy shook her head and Clarke interrupted him.

"She's still your sister." - Clarke sighed, looking at him. - "I know.'' - The blonde finished, and Bellamy nodded.

"I just wanted to understand a little bit about what happened in those six years in that bunker, but I know my sister will not tell me.'' - Bellamy continued, and Clarke looked at him.

"I confess I'm curious about that, too." - Clarke agreed, making Bellamy look.

"What if you tried to talk to my sister about it?" - Bellamy suggested, and Clarke thought for a moment.

Clarke knew Octavia would never talk about what happened in that bunker. She'd already asked Miller and Jackson this, but they simply refused to speak. It seemed to be a banned subject within the Wonkru. But Clarke really felt that he needed to talk to Octavia alone. Maybe if she were alone, Octavia would take her Bloodreina pose for at least a few minutes and be just Octavia Blake, the first person on the Ark to step on the ground after 100 years.

"Maybe that's not a bad idea." - Clarke answered and Bellamy looked at her - ''The problem is that I do not want to leave Madi alone anymore.'' - The blonde continued, showing mother's super protective side and looking at child who looked like she was not going to wake up anytime soon.

"If you want, I can take care of her while you talk to O." - Bellamy said and Clarke smiled to see that Bellamy still called her sister 'O' as if she were not that scary leader who led the Wonkru. But Clarke did not want to bother Bellamy about it. Madi was his responsibility, and Bellamy already had plenty to deal with.

''Are you sure?'' - Clarke asked and Bellamy looked at her.

"She's just a kid, Clarke.'' - Bellamy smiled and Clarke looked at him. - "I'm sure I can handle it. Besides, it's not like I've never cared for a child... " - Bellamy completed, and this time it was Clarke's turn to smile. It was true. Bellamy practically created Octavia.

''I know.'' - Clarke agreed, giving a little laugh - ''Well...'' - The blonde, got up, getting ready to leave the tent - ''So now I'd better go see if the red queen has a moment to listen to me.'' - Clarke joked when he heard Bellamy's voice.

''Clarke, wait.'' - The man spoke and she turned to look at him. - "I'm sorry for saying that we did not have time for that." - Bellamy apologized, looking at Clarke - ''I really had no idea how much Madi means to you, but now I can see that you love her as a daughter and that you would do anything for her.'' - He explained himself, and Clarke looked at him.

"No need to apologize, Bellamy.'' - Clarke said sincerely - "A lot has changed in 6 years and I know we have other priorities now.'' - She completed, and Bellamy lowered her head, feeling the thud of Clarke's words.

"I really didn't want it to be like this.'' - Bellamy said, a little dejected to know the truth behind Clarke's words.

"Neither do I, but unfortunately that's the way it is.'' - Clarke shrugged, turning to leave the tent again.

"I just want you to know..." - Bellamy began, looking at Clarke's back. - "If Madi is important to you, she's important to me, too.'' - The man said, and Clarke couldn't hide his smile at that. - "I mean, you saved our lives, you know.'' - He continued and Clarke turned to look at him. - "Then just thank you for that, Princess.'' - Bellamy added, giving a smile and Clarke nodded, before turning around again and really leaving the tent this time.

Clarke couldn't deny it. It was important to hear those words coming out of Bellamy's mouth. She still cared about her friends, it's true, but like Bellamy, Clarke now had other priorities as well. Still, it was good to know that all was not lost. Maybe, when the war was finally over and they could actually settle down in the Valley, maybe they could still be a family again. She, Madi, Bellamy, Raven, Monty, Harper, Murphy, his mother, Kane and even Octavia. After all, it can not be said that the 100 was not a family. They were and Clarke always knew that.

But now she still couldn't dream of it. Clarke now simply needed to talk to Octavia and try to understand a little of what happened to her. So she sighed and continued walking toward the bunker. As she entered the bunker, she took a deep breath before heading for Bloodreina's room and spotting Miller at the door. Luckily, she was one of the guards, at least she was someone she knew. Clarke thought. So she just got there and said,

"I need to talk to Octavia, Miller.'' - Clarke said, looking at him.

"Bloodreina is busy now, Clarke.'' - Miller replied, looking tired.

"Miller..." - Clarke insisted, realizing he was lying.

"You and Bellamy really need to stop playing with fire.'' - Miller said with a shrug. - "But if you want to talk to her so much, fine." - He finished, turning his back on Clarke and knocking on the door.

''In between!'' - Octavia answered from the other side.

"Bloodreina..." - Miller opened the door slowly. - "Sorry to bother you, but Clarke really insisted on talking to you.'' - He breathed a sigh.

"It's all right, Miller.'' - Octavia looked at him, closing the book she was reading - "Clarke can come in." - She continued, and Miller turned to Clarke, gesturing with his hands for her to enter - ''Miller, you can leave us alone now.'' - Bloodreina ordered and Miller nodded, turning his back and leaving the room, before closing the door - ''What do I owe honor?'' - Octavia asked as soon as she saw that the door was closed and she and Clarke were alone.

"I need to talk to you, Octavia.'' - Clarke took a deep breath, watching her.

"Then speak, Wanheda.'' - Octavia countered with a mocking smile.

Clarke took a deep breath, trying to keep his cool. Octavia has never been so arrogant and debauched. What the hell happened to her? This isn't Octavia Blake she met.

'What happened here?'' - Clarke asked, looking at her - ''I remember perfectly well that 6 years ago, you were definitely someone else.'' - The blonde continued, and Octavia raised her eyebrows. - "How did you change so much?" - Clarke asked and Octavia looked at her.

''6 years is a long time, Clarke.'' - Octavia snapped, looking at her. - "Then I'm just sorry that you didn't find a walk in the park down here." - She continued, giving a wry smile.

"Please, Octavia, no ironies." - Clarke asked and Octavia studied her for a moment, before shrugging and nodding slightly. - "I just wanted to understand.'' - She continued, and Octavia looked at her, silent for a moment, before replying,

"Exactly 46 days after Praimfaya, I still didn't have the slightest idea how to lead. To get you an idea, a guy stole a blanket and I just wanted him to return, even Kane, Abby, Indra and other ambassadors asking me to give him a real punishment.'' - She continued, and Clarke listened intently - "I just hated that, I literally hated being in the lead!" - Octavia completed, and Clarke looked at her.

''And then?'' - Clarke raised his eyebrows and Octavia looked at her.

"Then there was a revolt, and for some damn irony of fate, I ended up being alone with Jaha.'' - Octavia said, and Clarke was surprised to hear Jaha's name. She had not seen him yet. Did he die? - "Yes, he died that very day.'' - Octavia confirmed on seeing Clarke's eye - "But before he died, he gave me some instructions on leadership and said that I couldn't treat the skykru differently from the terrestrials, and even without my realizing it, I was actually doing it.'' - She continued, and Clarke looked at her. - "I felt so much of the skykru for everything, I didn't track them as my people." - Octavia confessed, and Clarke sighed - "But that day, Jaha made me understand that if we really wanted to survive, that consider everyone as my people and as anywhere, there should also be rules.'' - She finished, making Clarke look.

''What did you do?'' - Clarke asked, looking at Octavia.

"You are Wonrku or you are the enemy of Wonkru. Choice.'' - Octavia repeated the phrase that she had spoken several times and Clarke was going to say something, but Octavia continued. - "And that very day we discovered that we couldn't open the bunker inside and that the bunker was overcrowded, then the traitors and reduce the population of the bunker, the arena of the gladiators only seemed a good idea for me.'' - Octavia confessed, and Clarke looked at her.

''Who was going to the arena?'' - Clarke looked at her, and Octavia smirked, before answering.

"Anyone who committed crimes against Wonkru, even the guy who stole blankets.'' - She answered and Clarke's eyes widened. - "A broken rule is a broken rule, Clarke, I couldn't open any exceptions." - Octavia continued at the look of horror on Clarke's face.

"So basically this arena of gladiators made you become the dreaded red queen?" - Clarke insisted, and Octavia looked down before looking at her.

''Not exactly.'' - Octavia said coolly.

"What happened then?" - The blonde insisted, causing Octavia to snort and rise from her chair.

"Too awful things to mention." - Octavia simply replied - "And don't try to ask people about it, for touching it can make one go to the arena and walk to the death." - She warned, with a menacing look on Clarke.

Upon hearing this, Clarke really was frightened. What happened so horrible that you can not even mention it? This really was scary. But she wasn't going to test Octavia's patience, after all the girl told him more than she expected.

"Okay, we do not need to talk about it.'' - Clarke agreed and Octavia seemed to calm down for a moment - ''But Octavia...'' - She paused, before continuing - ''You are no longer trapped in the bunker, you no longer have to act with such cruelty.'' - Clarke stated, which made Octavia laugh with a laugh, before replying angrily:

"Who do you think is to criticize my leadership, Clarke?" - Octavia countered, looking - "For six years, you only bothered to raise a child, while Bellamy just played house with that woman who stabbed me and just watched me fall off a cliff." - She continued and Clarke realized how much Octavia was disturbed - ''YOU DO NOT KNOW WHAT I HAPPENED HERE!'' - Octavia added, completely furious.

"Octavia..." - Clarke looked at her, but Octavia interrupted her.

"There were days I just begged Bellamy or you to be by my side because I just did not know how to handle the decisions I had to make.'' - Octavia confessed, her lips trembling.

''We're here now.'' - Clarke tried, which made Octavia snort and look with hatred.

"Now you don't have to." - Octavia recovered, before rebounding, coldly - ''Now all I need is for you to stop questioning my leadership.'' - She finished, and Clarke looked at her.

"I can't do that if it risks Madi's life." - Clarke stated and Octavia looked at her.

"Madi is on my protection now.'' - Octavia looked at her seriously.

"Why would you care about her?" - Clarke countered, watching her. She almost completed the sentence with 'You practically threatened your brother', but she knew she couldn't do that.

"Believe it or not, I do not want to hurt Madi, Clarke.'' - Octavia spoke and she was genuinely honest, but Clarke was never going to trust her daughter's life to Octavia. Now more than ever, she sees how much Octavia is bordering on madness.

"Then why did you make her second in command?" - Clarke questioned, and Octavia looked at her. The truth is that Octavia made Madi her second in command, for she knew that with this she would keep Clarke around and so, in a way, keep Clarke in check.

''Because she needs to grow up.'' - Octavia simply replied with a wry smile. And there Clarke knew that Octavia was lying.

"Who decides whether or not she's going to grow up, it's me." - Clarke countered, starting to get irritated - ''She is my responsibility, Octavia.'' - The blonde said, serious.

"Madi belongs to Wonkru now, Clarke.'' - Octavia said, looking at her. - "Then don't treat her like she's a helpless child." - She continued, it would be - ''Besides, I already told you that I will protect her now.'' - Octavia completed, and this time it was Clarke's turn to smile wryly.

"Why don't I believe a word of what you say?" - Clarke said, coldly what made Octavia immediately close his face. Octavia knew she was not the same. But listen to Bellamy, Clarke, Indra and anyone she once considered as a friend to talk about, really hurt her. Gaia was right. Love is weakness. She really should stop caring. And it was thinking of this that Octavia countered:

"Then it's your problem." - She said with a mocking smile - "I'm afraid our conversation is over" - Octavia added, giving a cool glance for Clarke to leave the room.

The blonde decided not to question. Octavia was terribly broken. Clarke really had no idea what the hell happened in that bunker, but it sure was a non-human thing to leave Octavia like this. Then as she left the room, she thought of the phrase the people of the Wonkru were saying, 'All of me for all of us' and she was afraid of the thought in her mind. No, that would not be possible. Or would it? This was definitely a non-human thing, and that would definitely be a reason so much for Octavia to change that much. But Clarke really did not want to believe it. The only thing she was certain of leaving the room was that Octavia really could not stay in power anymore. She was crazy and she had no way to rule anyone.

But despite this, for a moment, Clarke felt sorry for the girl. And in that little moment, she felt that Octavia could still be saved, but for that to happen, Octavia needed to be in a position she did not have so much responsibility for. In a position she no longer had to lead and handle such difficult decisions. Clarke would do that. She was going to take Bloodreina out of power and try to bring Bellamy's younger sister back. And this was not only an option to save Octavia, but rather to save his daughter Madi and all of humanity. Clarke really had to do that.

Wanheda was back!

 **END**

 **I don't know if you expected this when you asked for a confrontation, but I really didn't want to make Bloodreina and Wanheda fight, because I do not think that's going to happen. As I said, I do not think Octavia is in her best condition, and I have faith that by the end of the season, Octavia Blake will find the reason. As for the Bellarke scene, I just thought Bellamy had to apologize for saying something so stupid to Clarke in the last episode, but I understand that pretty much no one still understands how much Madi means to Clarke.**

 **I also have to warn you that this is the last chapter of this story, after all I really need to find out what happened in the 'Dark Year' (5x11) and that provided this complete Octavia change. So I really do not want to be writing in the dark. Soon, though I think of doing other one-shots of The 100 (although this one is ending with two chapters). I just do not know when that will happen. But like I said, I hope it will be soon.**

 **Well, guys, that's it. Thank you to anyone who has read and liked the story, it is really gratifying for me. Kisses and see you next time! Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

* * *

 **Eu realmente não tinha a intenção de continuar essa história, mas como um leitor (MaxN04) pediu por uma continuação em que Clarke confronta Octavia, eu decidi fazer uma segunda parte. Embora, eu acredite que na série, Clarke vai agir nas costas de Octavia. Mas de qualquer forma, aqui está o que eu penso sobre como seria esse confronto. Espero que gostem!**

Clarke até que tentou dormir, mas com tudo que estava acontecendo, ela simplesmente não conseguiu. E uma pergunta que não saía da sua cabeça era: O que aconteceu naquela bunker durante esses 6 anos? Porque Octavia teve que mudar tanto? Bloodreina não lembrava em nada Skairipa. E naquela época, Clarke sabia que Octavia Blake já estava quebrada, mas mesmo de luto pela morte de Lincoln, a garota ainda foi capaz de ganhar o Conclave e em um gesto heróico dividir o bunker entre todos os povos. Mas Bloodreina parecia que não sentia nada, ela era fria, assustadora e as vezes Clarke até duvidava de que Bloodreina tivesse uma alma. Então, ainda pensando sobre isso, Clarke olhou para Madi que ainda estava dormindo, quando foi interrompida pela voz de Bellamy na entrada da sua tenda:

\- Com licença, Clarke. - O homem falou, colocando a cabeça para dentro da tenda - Será que podemos conversar? - Bellamy pediu e Clarke o olhou.

\- Se você vai tentar me fazer desistir da ideia de tirar sua irmã do poder, pode esquecer. - Clarke afirmou, o olhando.

\- Clarke... - Bellamy suspirou com um olhar de sofrimento no rosto.

\- Eu sei que ela é a sua irmã, mas Madi é a minha filha. - A loira rebateu, séria - É o meu dever proteger ela. - Ela completou e Bellamy a olhou.

\- Eu não sabia que Madi significava tanto para você. - Bellamy confessou, entrando na tenda e se sentando alí, na frente de Clarke.

\- Realmente tem muitas coisas que não sabemos sobre os outros agora. - Clarke rebateu, fazendo Bellamy soltar um suspiro.

\- É verdade. - Bellamy concordou, a olhando - 6 anos é um longo tempo. - O homem completou, dando um pequeno sorriso.

\- Bellamy... - Clarke começou, o olhando - Eu sei o que Octavia significa pra você. - Ela continuou e ele a olhou - Mas eu não posso arriscar a vida de Madi por causa da loucura da sua irmã. - Clarke completou, olhando para Madi que ainda dormia tranquilamente e Bellamy acentiu.

\- Eu sei que no fundo, você está certa, mas... - Bellamy balançou a cabeça e Clarke o interrompeu.

\- Ela ainda é a sua irmã. - Clarke suspirou, o olhando - Eu sei. - A loira completou e Bellamy concordou com a cabeça.

\- Eu só queria entender um pouco do que aconteceu nesses 6 anos naquele bunker, mas eu sei que a minha irmã não vai me falar. - Bellamy continuou e Clarke o olhou.

\- Confesso que eu também estou curiosa sobre isso. - Clarke concordou, fazendo Bellamy a olhar.

\- E se você tentar falar com a minha irmã sobre isso? - Bellamy sugeriu e Clarke pensou por um momento.

Clarke sabia que Octavia nunca iria falar sobre o que aconteceu naquele bunker. Ela já tinha perguntado isso para Miller e Jackson, mas eles simplesmente se recusavam a falar. Parecia ser um assunto defitivamente proibido dentro do Wonkru. Porém, Clarke realmente sentia que precisava conversar com Octavia a sós. Talvez se ela estivesse sozinha, Octavia tiraria por pelo menos alguns minutos a sua pose de Bloodreina e fosse apenas Octavia Blake, a primeira pessoa na Arca a pisar na terra depois de 100 anos.

\- Talvez isso não seja uma má ideia. - Clarke respondeu e Bellamy a olhou - O problema é que não quero mais deixar Madi sozinha. - A loira continuou, mostrando o seu lado super protetor de mãe e olhando para criança que parecia que não ia acordar tão cedo.

\- Se você quiser, eu posso cuidar dela, enquanto você conversa com a O. - Bellamy falou e Clarke sorriu ao ver que Bellamy ainda chamava a sua irmã de ''O'' como se ela não fosse essa líder assustadora que liderava o Wonkru. Mas Clarke não queria incomodar Bellamy com isso. Madi era a sua responsabilidade e Bellamy já tinha muito com o que lidar.

\- Você tem certeza? - Clarke perguntou e Bellamy a olhou.

\- Ela é apenas uma criança, Clarke. - Bellamy sorriu e Clarke o olhou - Eu tenho certeza que posso lidar com isso. Além do mais, não é como se eu nunca tivesse cuidado de uma criança... - Bellamy completou e dessa vez, foi a vez de Clarke sorrir. Era verdade. Bellamy praticamente criou Octavia.

\- Eu sei. - Clarke concordou, dando uma pequena risada - Bom... - A loira, se levantou, se preparando para sair da tenda - Então agora é melhor eu ir ver se a rainha vermelha tem um momento para me ouvir. - Clarke brincou, quando ouviu a voz de Bellamy.

\- Clarke, espera. - O homem falou e ela se virou para olhá-lo - Eu sinto por ter falado aquela hora que não tinhamos tempo pra isso. - Bellamy se desculpou, olhando pra Clarke - Eu realmente não fazia ideia do quanto Madi significa pra você, mas agora eu consigo ver que você a ama como uma filha e que faria tudo por ela. - Ele se explicou e Clarke o olhou.

\- Não precisa se desculpar, Bellamy. - Clarke falou, sinceramente - Muita coisa mudou em 6 anos e eu sei que agora temos outras prioridades. - Ela completou e Bellamy abaixou a cabeça, sentindo o baque das palavras de Clarke.

\- Eu realmente não queria que fosse assim. - Bellamy falou, um pouco abatido por saber da verdade por trás das palavras de Clarke.

\- Eu também não, mas infelizmente assim são as coisas. - Clarke deu de ombros, se virando para sair da tenda novamente.

\- Eu só quero que saiba... - Bellamy começou, olhando para as costas de Clarke - Que se Madi é importante pra você, ela também é importante pra mim. - O homem falou e Clarke não conseguiu esconder o sorriso ao ouvir isso - Quer dizer, você salvou as nossas vidas, você sabe. - Ele continuou e Clarke se virou para olhá-lo - Então apenas obrigado por isso, princesa. - Bellamy completou, dando um sorriso e Clarke acentiu, antes de se virar novamente e realmente sair da tenda dessa vez.

Clarke não podia negar. Foi importante ouvir essas palavras saindo da boca de Bellamy. Ela ainda se importava com os seus amigos, é verdade, mas assim como Bellamy, Clarke agora também tinha outras prioridades. Ainda assim, era bom saber que nem tudo estava perdido. Talvez, quando a guerra finalmente acabasse e eles realmente conseguissem se estabelecer no Vale, talvez eles ainda poderiam voltar a ser uma família. Ela, Madi, Bellamy, Raven, Monty, Harper, Murphy, sua mãe, Kane e até Octavia. Afinal, não dá pra dizer que os 100 não eram uma família. Eles eram e Clarke sempre soube disso.

Porém, agora ela ainda não podia sonhar com isso. Clarke agora simplesmente precisava conversar com Octavia e tentar entender um pouco do que aconteceu com ela. Assim, ela suspirou e continuou a andar em direção ao bunker. Ao entrar no bunker, ela respirou fundo antes de ir em direção a sala da Bloodreina e avistar Miller na porta. Por sorte, ela era uns dos guardos, ao menos era alguém conhecido. Clarke pensou. Então, ela simplesmente chegou lá e falou:

\- Eu preciso falar com a Octavia, Miller. - Clarke falou, o olhando.

\- Bloodreina está ocupada agora, Clarke. - Miller respondeu, parecendo cansado.

\- Miller... - Clarke insistiu, percebendo que ele estava mentindo.

\- Você e Bellamy realmente precisam parar de brincar com fogo. - Miller avisou, dando de ombros - Mas se quer tanto conversar com ela, tudo bem. - Ele completou, dando as costas para Clarke e batendo na porta.

\- Entre! - Octavia respondeu do outro lado.

\- Bloodreina... - Miller abriu a porta devagar - Desculpe te incomodar, mas Clarke realmente insistiu em falar com você. - Ele falou, soltando um suspiro.

\- Está tudo bem, Miller. - Octavia o olhou, fechando o livro em que ela estava lendo - Clarke pode entrar. - Ela continuou e Miller se virou para Clarke, fazendo um gesto com as mãos para que ela entrasse - Miller, você pode nós deixar a sós agora. - Bloodreina ordenou e Miller acentiu, dando as costas e saindo da sala, antes de fechar a porta - O que devo a honra? - Octavia perguntou, assim que ela viu que a porta estava fechada e que ela e Clarke estavam a sós.

\- Eu preciso falar com você, Octavia. - Clarke respirou fundo, a olhando.

\- Então fale, Wanheda. - Octavia rebateu com um sorriso debochado.

Clarke respirou fundo, tentando manter a calma. Octavia nunca foi tão arrogante e debochada. O que diabos aconteceu com ela? Essa não é a Octavia Blake que ela conheceu.

\- O que aconteceu aqui? - Clarke perguntou, a olhando - Eu me lembro perfeitamente bem que as 6 anos atrás, você defitivamente era outra pessoa. - A loira continuou e Octavia levantou as sombrancelhas - Como você mudou tanto? - Clarke perguntou e Octavia a olhou.

\- 6 anos é um longo tempo, Clarke. - Octavia rebateu, a olhando - Então apenas me desculpe por você não encontrar um passeio no parque aqui embaixo. - Ela continuou, dando um sorriso irônico.

\- Por favor, Octavia, sem ironias. - Clarke pediu e Octavia a analisou por um momento, antes de dar de ombros e acentir levemente com a cabeça - Eu apenas queria entender. - Ela continuou e Octavia a olhou, ficando em silêncio por um momento, antes de responder:

\- Há exatamente 46 dias depois do Praimfaya, eu ainda não fazia a miníma ideia de como liderar. - Octavia começou, a olhando - Pra você ter uma ideia, um cara roubou um cobertor e eu apenas queria que ele devolvesse, mesmo Kane, Abby, Indra e outros embaixadores me pedindo pra dar uma punição real a ele. - Ela continuou e Clarke a escutou atentamente - Eu simplesmente odiava aquilo, eu literalmente odiava estar na posição de liderar! - Octavia completou e Clarke a olhou.

\- E então? - Clarke levantou as sombrancelhas e Octavia a olhou.

\- Então teve uma revolta e por alguma maldita ironia do destino, eu acabei ficando a sós com Jaha. - Octavia contou e Clarke se surpreendeu ao ouvir o nome de Jaha. Ela ainda não o tinha visto. Será que ele morreu? - Sim, ele morreu naquele mesmo dia. - Octavia confirmou ao ver o olhar de Clarke - Mas antes dele morrer, ele me deu umas instruções sobre liderança e disse que eu não podia tratar os skykru diferente dos terrestres, e mesmo sem eu perceber, eu realmente estava fazendo isso. - Ela continuou e Clarke a olhou - Eu sentia tanto rancor dos skykru por tudo, eu não vía eles como o meu povo - Octavia confessou e Clarke suspirou - Mas naquele dia, Jaha me fez entender que se a gente quizesse realmente sobreviver, eu teria que considerar todos como o meu povo e como em qualquer lugar, lá também deveria ter regras. - Ela concluiu, fazendo Clarke a olhar.

\- O que você fez? - Clarke perguntou, olhando pra Octavia.

\- Você é Wonrku ou você é inimigo do Wonkru. Escolha. - Octavia repetiu a frase que ela já tinha falado inúmeras vezes e Clarke ia falar algo, mas Octavia continuou - E naquele mesmo dia, descobrimos que não podíamos abrir o bunker por dentro e que o bunker estava com um excesso de população, então entre punir os traidores e reduzir a população do bunker, a arena dos gladiadores apenas pareceu uma boa ideia para mim. - Octavia confessou e Clarke a olhou.

\- Quem ia pra arena? - Clarke a olhou e Octavia sorriu de lado, antes de responder.

\- Qualquer pessoa que cometesse crimes contra Wonkru, até mesmo o cara que roubou cobertores. - Ela respondeu e Clarke arregalou os olhos - Uma regra quebrada é uma regra quebrada, Clarke, eu não podia abrir excessões. - Octavia continuou ao ver o olhar de horror no rosto de Clarke.

\- Então basicamente essa arena dos gladiadores te fez tornar a temida rainha vermelha? - Clarke insistiu e Octavia olhou para baixo, antes de olhar pra ela.

\- Não exatamente. - Octavia respondeu, friamente.

\- O que aconteceu então? - A loira insistiu, o que fez Octavia bufar e se levantar da cadeira.

\- Coisas horríveis demais para mencionar. - Octavia simplesmente respondeu - E não tente perguntar sobre isso as pessoas, pois tocar nesse assunto pode fazer a pessoa ir para a arena e caminhar para a morte. - Ela avisou, com um olhar ameaçador para Clarke.

Ao ouvir isso, Clarke realmente ficou assustada. O que aconteceu de tão horrível que não se pode nem mencionar? Isso realmente era assustador. Mas ela não ia testar a paciência de Octavia, afinal a garota já lhe contou mais do que ela esperava.

\- Tudo bem, não precisamos falar sobre isso. - Clarke concordou e Octavia pareceu se acalmar por um instante - Mas Octavia... - Ela fez uma pausa, antes de continuar - Você não está mais presa no bunker, você não precisa mais agir com tanta crueldade assim. - Clarke afirmou, o que fez Octavia dar uma risada debochada, antes de responder com raiva:

\- Quem você pensa que é pra criticar a minha liderança, Clarke? - Octavia rebateu, a olhando - Durante 6 anos, você apenas se preocupou em criar uma criança, enquanto Bellamy apenas ficou brincando de casinha com aquela mulher que me esfaqueou e apenas me assistiu cair de um penhasco. - Ela continuou e Clarke percebeu o quanto Octavia estava pertubada - VOCÊS NÃO SABEM O QUE EU PASSEI AQUI! - Octavia completou, completamente furiosa.

\- Octavia... - Clarke a olhou, mas Octavia a interrompeu.

\- Teve dias que eu apenas implorei para que Bellamy ou você estivessem ao meu lado, porque eu simplesmente não sabia como lidar com as decisões que eu tive que tomar. - Octavia confessou com os lábios tremendo.

\- Agora estamos aqui. - Clarke tentou, o que fez Octavia bufar e a olhar com ódio.

\- Agora não precisa mais. - Octavia se recompôs, antes de rebater, friamente - Agora tudo que eu preciso é que vocês parem de questionar a minha liderança. - Ela completou e Clarke a olhou.

\- Eu não posso fazer isso, se isso arriscar a vida de Madi. - Clarke afirmou e Octavia a olhou.

\- Madi está sobre a minha proteção agora. - Octavia a olhou, séria.

\- Porque você se importaria com ela? - Clarke rebateu, a olhando. Ela quase completou a frase com ''Você praticamente ameaçou o seu irmão'', mas ela sabia que não podia fazer isso.

\- Acredite ou não, eu não quero machucar Madi, Clarke. - Octavia falou e ela realmente estava sendo sincera, mas Clarke nunca ia confiar a vida de sua filha para Octavia. Agora mais do que nunca, ela vê o quanto Octavia está beirando a loucura.

\- Então porque você a fez sua segunda no comando? - Clarke questionou e Octavia a olhou. A verdade é que Octavia fez Madi a sua segunda no comando, pois ela sabia que com isso ela manteria Clarke por perto e assim de certa forma, manteria Clarke sobre controle.

\- Porque ela precisa crescer. - Octavia simplesmente respondeu, dando um sorriso irônico. E alí Clarke soube que Octavia estava mentindo.

\- Quem decide se ela vai crescer ou não, sou eu. - Clarke rebateu, começando a ficar irritada - Ela é minha responsabilidade, Octavia. - A loira completou, séria.

\- Madi pertence ao Wonkru agora, Clarke. - Octavia afirmou, a olhando - Então não a trate como se ela fosse uma criança indefesa. - Ela continuou, seria - Além do mais, eu já te disse que vou proteger ela agora. - Octavia completou e dessa vez, foi a vez de Clarke sorrir ironicamente.

\- Porque será que eu não acredito em uma palavra do que você diz? - Clarke falou, friamente o que fez Octavia imediatamente fechar a cara. Octavia sabia que não era a mesma. Mas ouvir Bellamy, Clarke, Indra e qualquer um que um dia ela já considerou como amigo falar isso, realmente dóia. Gaia estava certa. Amor é fraqueza. Ela realmente deveria parar de se importar. E foi pensando nisso que Octavia rebateu:

\- Então o problema é seu. - Ela falou, dando um sorriso debochado - Receio que a nossa conversa acabou. - Octavia completou, dando um olhar frio para que Clarke saísse da sala.

A loira resolveu não questionar. Octavia estava terrivelmente quebrada. Clarke realmente não fazia ideia do que diabos aconteceu naquele bunker, mas com certeza foi uma coisa não humana para deixar Octavia assim. Então ao sair da sala, ela pensou na frase que as pessoas do Wonkru falavam: ''All of me for all off us'' e ela teve medo do pensamento que ocorreu na sua mente. Não, isso não seria possível. Ou seria? Isso definitavamente era uma coisa não humana e isso definitavamente seria um motivo e tanto para Octavia mudar tanto assim. Mas Clarke realmente não queria acreditar nisso. A única coisa que ela teve certeza ao sair daquela sala é que Octavia realmente não podia mais ficar no poder. Ela estava louca e ela não tinha a mínima condição de governar alguém.

Mas apesar disso, por um momento, Clarke sentiu dó da garota. E nesse pequeno momento, ela sentiu que Octavia ainda podia ser salva, mas pra isso acontecer, Octavia precisava ficar em uma posição que ela não tivesse tanta responsabilidade. Em uma posição que ela não tivesse mais que liderar e arcar com decisões tão difícies. Clarke, iria fazer isso. Ela ia tirar Bloodreina do poder e tentar trazer a irmã mais nova do Bellamy de volta. E isso não era apenas uma opção para salvar Octavia, mas sim para salvar sua filha Madi e toda a humanidade. Clarke realmente tinha que fazer isso.

Wanheda estava de volta!

 **FIM**

 **Eu não sei se vocês esperavam isso quando vocês pediram um confronto, mas é que eu realmente não queria fazer Bloodreina e Wanheda lutarem, pois não acho que isso vai acontecer. Como já disse, não penso que Octavia está na sua melhor condição, e tenho fé que até o final da temporada, Octavia Blake vai encontrar a razão. Quanto a cena Bellarke, eu apenas achei que Bellamy tinha que se desculpar por ter falado algo tão idiota pra Clarke no episódio passado, mas eu entendo que praticamente ninguém entende ainda o quanto Madi significa para Clarke.**

 **Eu também tenho que avisar que esse é o último capítulo dessa história, afinal preciso descobrir de fato o que aconteceu no ''Ano negro'' (5x11) e que proporcinou essa mudança completa da Octavia. Então realmente não quero ficar escrevendo no escuro. Em breve, porém eu penso em fazer outras one-shots de The 100 (embora essa esteja finalizando com dois capítulos). Só não sei quando isso vai acontecer. Mas como eu disse, eu espero que seja em breve.**

 **Bom, gente, é isso. Obrigada a quem leu e gostou da história, é realmente gratificante pra mim. Beeeeijos e até a próxima! Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


End file.
